Graphene is a two dimensional counterpart to graphite in that graphite is composed of alternating stacking arrangements of graphene-like layers. Graphene's carbon crystalline structure makes it an ideal candidate for use in fabrication of many electronic components. However, in order to realize the full potential of graphene and other atomic layer structures in this application on a commercial scale, techniques must be developed which permit stabilization of single layers on crystalline substrates.